Dear FanFiction Authors
by Dawn Desdemona
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho cast has a few words that they want to say...
1. Chapter 1

I've seen this kind of thing done for Naruto and Bleach, so I figured this **has** to be done for YYH... It must be done...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, But I can dream.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

What the hell? I'm not gay, so for the love of God, stop pairing me up with Kurama, Hiei, and _Kuwabara,_ of all people.

Also, pacifier breath is my **boss**, as much as I hate to admit it. And again, **I'm. Not. Gay.**

I like girls, I thought I made that pretty damn obvious, especially when it came to Keiko... And Botan... *insert pervy smile here*

And another thing, why don't I have most of the fanfictions written about me? Why are most of them about Hiei or Kurama... or even worse, Hiei AND Kurama, _together. *Shudders* _I'm the main fucking character! Come on people!

Well at least I'm not paired up with OC's...

Yours Truly,

Yusuke Urameshi

* * *

A/N: Sorry! I know Yusuke/Botan isn't cannon, but hey! There were a few moments where he showed intrest in her... just thought I would point it out...

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I thought this was needed _badly _in the Yu Yu Hakusho archive, and I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought so. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! You all are awesome.

Disclaimer: I wish I own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I don't.

* * *

Dear FanFiction Authors,

I am only going to say this once, so listen very, _very_,closely.

I hold no feelings of affection toward Kurama, he is my_ comrade. _What the hell makes you people think otherwise?

I don't love the detective, any "relationship" between us is purely platonic.

Kuwabara? The oaf? Are you fucking kidding me?! I must say, you "yaoi fangirls" never cease to amaze me.

As for pairings that don't involve me with other _men,_ let me tell you, Yukina is my _sister_, you sick bastards.

Me and the ferry girl? We hardly even talk to each other, and I'm well aware of the fact she is my polar opposite. But tell me, how does that make us a good couple? Also, I'm pretty sure she's terrified of me. I can't say that I blame her...

Mukuro and I are good friends, and I admire her strength. That does not mean I'm in love with her. She doesn't see me that way either.

As for Keiko, she can run to the detective, or fall off a cliff, for all I care.

Who's Shizuru? The oaf's sister if I'm not mistaken...

And I swear, if I see _one_ more fanfiction with an OC paired up with me, I will unleash the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. I would **_never_** fall in love with some Mary-Sue... Whether that be an OC or someone from another anime.

And I am a **demon**, not an animal, a **demon**. I do **not** go into heat! There is no "mating season" among us, what the hell is wrong with you humans? Get your mind out of the gutter.

Sincerely,

Hiei Jaganshi

* * *

A/N: I used to like Hiei/OC fic's but now they're just overrated, done too many times, and I'm sick of it.

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I can dream.

* * *

Dear FanFiction authors,

Yes, I am indeed a _fox _demon. Does that let me seductive when I want to be? Yes, it does, but I prefer using seduction on _women,_ thank you.

Really, why is my sexuality constantly questioned in fanfiction? I have never flirted with a man before, and I never will. Hiei is a close friend, but that is all. Yusuke is also an ally, and so is Kuwabara (Really, who came up with that one?) that is all they are to me, and that's all they will _ever_ be. Also, even if I _was_ homosexual, I would never subject myself to being on the bottom.

As for other pairings...

*sigh* Botan and I are just friends, nothing has been going on between us, but we do keep in contact.

Keiko? She's wouldn't exactly be my first choice... And Yusuke wouldn't be very pleased.

Yukina is a sweetheart, but Hiei would kill me, and Kuwabara might just help him.

Shizuru is an intriguing woman, and I must admit she is pretty, but Kuwabara wouldn't approve of that too much either...

I just can't win, can I?

Also, I _detest_ OC's. Some may be portrayed well and have a personalities that I find attractive. But very few have managed this, so authors, do us all a favor and stop with the Mary-Sue's.

Lastly, I enjoy _teasing_ people, not seducing everyone I see, get your facts straight.

Sincerely,

Kurama

* * *

A/N: I feel like this chapter was one of the one's needed most. Kurama is seriously abused in the YYH fandom when it comes to pairings. And I can see Kurama as a womanizer (for obvious reasons, the guy has fangirls for crying out loud!), but I can't imagine him with another guy (Just because he has long hair doesn't make him gay, why don't people get this?) And I keep seeing him being portrayed as a secret pervert, while sometimes it can be amusing, most of the time it just insults his character.

Anywhoo...

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To you guys who have read, reviewed, followed, or favorite this story, thank you. You all are amazing people. And sorry for the late update...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I can dream.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Lets get one thing clear here, my name is _Kuwabara_, not Kuwa-baka.

I'm not stupid, sure I admit I have my moments, but I'm not retarded. I'm a hell of a lot smarter than Urameshi!

And speaking of him, I don't like him like that! I'm straight, not bi, not gay, _straight!_ And if I wasn't, what makes you think I would go for my rival? Or a creepy midget like Hiei? Really people, **Hiei?!** We can barely look at each other without getting into a fight, and you think we would be a _couple?_

No.

Just no.

As for Kurama, I admit he looks way too pretty for a guy, but that doesn't make me gay.

I know I used to have a little crush on Botan... But we're just friends, always have been, always will be.

I love **Yukina**.

No one else.

From,

Kazuma Kuwabara

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Kuwabara can be pretty dumb sometimes, but he has smart moments! And a big heart.

On a different note, this fandom has waay too many yaoi pairings and OC/Kurama or OC/Hiei. I have nothing against it, but when literally **half** or more of the pairings you see are yaoi or an OC paired up with one of the characters, it gets annoying.

So Anywhoo...

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just so we're clear here, I don't hate yaoi. I'll even read it sometimes, for the most part I'm neutral about it, I don't love it but I don't hate it either. My reason for having the guys rant on it was because I tried to imagine how the YYH cast would react. I am also guilty of reading fanfic's with OC's as the main characters, but, again, I've gotten sick of it. Sorry if I offend anyone with mentioning some of the pairings I like- especially since I like pairings that aren't necessarily realistic.

Anywhoo... Thank you to all who have reviewed, you all get cookies!... Possibly.

Disclaimer: I can dream Yu Yu Hakusho is mine, but it belongs to Togashi...

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Author's,

...

*Rolls on floor laughing*

I can't breathe...

The boys are probably going to hate me for this, but I really don't mind the yaoi stories, some of them I can imagine happening, so it's not so bad. I can kind of relate, although there are few yuri pairings on our fandom to begin with, I still can't look at Keiko the same way as I used to... She's stopped talking to me for a while now... Oops, I'm getting off topic.

I _do_ mind, however, that most of the fanfictions portray me as a clumsy ditz who needs saving all the time.

Yes, I am clumsy; And yes, a am a bit of an airhead, but some authors take it a bit too far.

I don't need saving that often. I'm no fighter, but I can take care of myself for the most part. I'd say I did a pretty decent job against those possessed humans after Keiko.

And on another note, why doesn't anyone mention the concentration ring? Yusuke doesn't have it anymore, so where *Ahem*do you think it went?

One more thing, I haven't been getting mentioned much lately... Just thought I would point that out...

From,

Botan

P.S. To those of you who try to give me a backstory, thank you, I appreciate it. I don't even know my last name...

* * *

A/N: Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Genkai, Chu... There are a lot of people in YYH without last names...

But anyways...

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the late update, school's a bitch. I'll try to update more often.

Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this? Togashi owns Yu Yu Hakusho, not me.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Author's,

It doesn't bug me that Botan has more fanfictions about her than me. In fact, its understandable why she does. I may be the main character's girlfriend, but I'm not the main female character.

That's _okay._

What isn't okay is that there are starting to be more OC centered fanfiction's in this fandom then there are fanfiction's centered around either of us, Shizuru, or Yukina.

Botan may not have explained her discomfort about it, but its written all over her face every time I see her! Or maybe she accidentally read one of those "lemons" about me...

It's bad enough that I'm described as a useless character **(1)** but now the cast of girls in this fandom are being replaced by characters that don't even fucking exist!? Are you fucking kidding me?

I've been hanging around Yusuke too much...

And also, I'm not a whore, I'll admit I can be a bitch, but I'm not some- *blushes*

*sighs* You should get my point.

Sincerely,

Keiko Yukimura

* * *

(1) I admit I'm not much of a Keiko fan, but she's not useless. Yusuke wouldn't have been brought back to life if it wasn't for her, so she did serve her purpose.

A/N: ...Has Keiko ever cussed in the series? I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised...

On a side note, if you're a YuBo fan, check out my older story Circles. It has been a while since I've updated for that one, but I'll try to as soon as possible.

Sooo... Reviews? :)


End file.
